Xerath
|-|Xerath= |-|Batlecast Xerath= Summary Xerath is an Ascended Magus of ancient Shurima, a being of arcane energy writhing in the broken shards of a magical sarcophagus. For millennia, he was trapped beneath the desert sands, but the rise of Shurima freed him from his ancient prison. Driven insane with power, he now seeks to take what he believes is rightfully his and replace the upstart civilizations of the world with one fashioned in his image. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | 4-C, likely High 4-C | High 6-C Name: Xerath, the Magus Ascendant Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Corrupted Arcane-Form Ascendant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-High), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Chain Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Absorbed more Celestial energy Sank the Shuriman capital city into the desert with a portion of uncontrolled power, was able to overpower Nasus and Renekton at the same time, fought Renekton one on one. Vastly superior to Brand and was able to casually shatter a sarcophagus that was able to contain Brand indefinitely.) | Star level, likely Large Star level (His power grew constantly for thousands of years to the point that he was able to fight and nearly kill Pantheon. A fight between him and Aatrox would be very close with both having the potential to win given certain conditions.) | Large Island level (Comparable to Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Nasus and Renekton in combat and fought Renekton for millenia.) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Pantheon, comparable to prime Aatrox) | Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be comparable to the other Ascendants and superior to Poppy) Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Star Class, likely Large Star Class | Large Island Class Durability: Small Country level | Star level, likely Large Star level | Large Island level Stamina: Limitless (Fought Renekton for thousands of years without rest) Range: Dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (A skilled manipulator who figured out a way to trick Nasus and Renekton into leaving Shurima unguarded for the Ascension ceremony) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mana Surge:' Every 12 seconds Xerath's next basic attack against an enemy restores mana, doubled against enemy champions. *'Arcanopulse:' Xerath channels for up to 3 seconds, increasing Arcanopulse's range over 1.5 seconds. Xerath can move while channeling, but he gradually slows himself for the duration by up to 50%. After a brief delay, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line that deals magic damage to all enemies hit. At the end of the channel, Arcanopulse cancels and refunds half of its mana cost. *'Eye of Destruction:' Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy upon the target area which strikes after a 0.5 second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies within and slowing them by 10% for 2.5 seconds. Enemies hit directly take 50% increased damage and are slowed by a greater amount, decaying down to 10% over the duration. *'Shocking Orb:' Xerath fires an orb of energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and stunning them for 0.75-1.75 seconds, based on the distance the orb traveled. *'Rite of the Arcane:' Xerath anchors himself to his current location for up to 10 seconds, becoming immune to displacement and gaining the ability to cast Arcane Barrage up to three times, but losing the ability to cast his other abilities. Rite of the Arcane can be cancelled early by moving or attacking and automatically ends once Arcane Barrage has been cast 3 times. If Rite of the Arcane ends without using a single cast of Arcane Barrage, half the cooldown is refunded. Rite of the Arcane is canceled and put on full cooldown if Xerath is affected by non-displacement crowd control that prevents or interrupts the casting of abilities. **'Arcane Barrage:' Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy to the target area which strikes after a 0.6-second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies within. Key: Weakened | Current | Battlecast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Traitors Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4